


She's A Lady

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, killian and small fuzzy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you do?"<br/>"Nothing terrible, I promise," he quickly assured her, yet scratched that spot on his neck signaling he wasn’t his usual sure self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> One of the ladies I follow on tumblr made a post about needing more fics with Killian and kitties/puppies, and I happily obliged.

"Swan!" The pirate caught up with her just as she pulled the keys from her pocket, lightly jerking her arm away from the door.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until we’re inside, Killian," she sighed, wanting nothing more than to pass out on their couch for a couple hours. Work had been more exhausting than usual, and her stress was through the roof with moving her and Henry into their new place— by the docks, just as Henry suggested— even if they’d been moved in for almost a month already.

And within that month, Killian had joined the duo in the apartment, making himself very much at home. Something both she and Henry were thankful for.

"I need to talk to you before we go inside," he insisted, that pleading look she could never say ‘no’ to making its way onto his face.

With a sigh, Emma leaned against the door. “What is it?”

"Don’t be mad at me, but-"

Whatever he was about to say, those words were  _never_  followed by anything good.  _"What did you do?"_

"Nothing terrible, I promise," he quickly assured her, yet scratched that spot on his neck signaling he wasn’t his usual sure self. "I was wandering about the docks earlier today, and stumbled across stray pup and-"

Green eyes widened immediately, not needing Killian to finish his story to know what he’d done. Fumbling with her keys, she got the door open and had about five seconds before there was a furry missile jumping on the two of them.

"Why is there a dog in my house?" Emma groaned as the puppy was picked up and out of her way, ready to be mad at her pirate boyfriend until she watched the two of them interact.

A wide smile spread across Killian’s face as the dog licked and nuzzled at his cheek, both looking like they were in heaven right now as his fingers scratched behind its ear.

It took a whole minute of watching Killian with the bundle of fur and energy— only now recognizing it as a husky puppy— before she silently admitted to herself that it wouldn’t be so bad having the dog around. Especially if it made Killian so happy to have it around. The only time she ever saw his that happy was when she or Henry were with him. It was safe to say she was falling in love with how the two interacted.

"What’s its name?" Emma voiced her defeat, stepping closer in an attempt to say hello to the puppy.

"She’s a lady, Swan," the pirate corrected her with a chuckle, finally looking up at her, that bright smile still plastered on his face. "I was thinking  _Jewel_ ,” Killian suggested, his grin growing slightly shy. “She’s eyes as bright as jewels, and it was the name of my ship when she was under my brother’s command…”

The pup yelped and licked his face once again, causing both of them to laugh. “I think she likes it,” Emma translated, scratching under the pup’s chin. “And so do I. But don’t think you aren’t in trouble for bringing a dog home without talking to me first,” she warned, pointing a finger at him to match the half glare she sent him.

"Of course, love."


End file.
